Why?
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Now that he was all alone, he wondered why? What made him change his mind about getting revenge? (Spoilers for Batman: Arkham Knight)
1. Why?

**Just to let you all know, I'm new to this archive so please be nice. :)**

 **Before we begin, let me warn you that this does have spoilers for the Batman Arkham Knight game so if you haven't finished it then I suggest that you wait to read this until you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Batman: Arkham Knight. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Why?

Jason stared down at the red mask in his hands, once again pondering over why he had given up the revenge that he had so desperately sought for years. The rain that was beating outside the broken window didn't help to clear his thoughts.

 _What changed?_

His thoughts were immediately drawn back to the fight that ensued between him and Batman- no Bruce- the man had clearly acted like the father-figure that he had known when he was younger. The man had been trying to protect him, like always…

Anger filled him when he thought of that.

 _Where were you then Bruce when I was tortured!?_

The J mark that was forever imprinted on his face was a painful reminder each day of what he had been through. He had been lucky enough to escape that torture, even if by just barely.

 _It nearly killed me, but it didn't…_

He had once asked the Joker why he didn't just kill him already. Jason now thought he knew the reason. Besides the man being a madman with no reason, he also enjoyed others pain.

 _Kind of like me…_ The thought rose unbidden in his mind and he flinched, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. _No! I-I'm different; I do what's right…_

It took a few minutes, but his breathing didn't sound like he was swallowing glass anymore, and he tried to focus on his original thought. Even though he couldn't see Bruce's expression through the mask, he knew what it would be. One of love and maybe even some regret…

 _Maybe that's the reason…_

His anger quickly dissipated, like it had so many of the other days he had tried to find a reason. Each day presented a new reason but there was one he kept coming back to, when he thought of the way things used to be.

 _I was so excited to be Robin that I didn't see the risks clearly… It was all some kind of game I guess. There is one thing that I do miss though…_

The familiar ache was back in his chest as he thought of his 'family'. Not his biological one, the ones that had cared for him all those years. They hadn't cared about what he had done or where he came from, the only thing they gave him was love. His thoughts were drawn to something that his 'brother' had told him once.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _ **You know that being Robin is a big responsibility, right?" Dick asked, and Jason knew that there would always be a bit of pain when he mentioned his former vigilante name. After all, it wasn't Jason's to begin with, it was Dick's and Jason still felt a bit of grief go through him sometimes when he thought about it.**_

" _ **Yep." He chirped looking over at his brother with a smile. "But you know, I'm going to be better than you someday." Jason bragged, even though he knew it was a long shot.**_

 _ **Dick was the 'golden boy' as Jason often joked with him, the one who set the standards so high that sometimes Jason wondered if anyone could ever beat them.**_

 **Except Batman, he can do anything.**

 _ **His brother only laughed at this before shuffling Jason's hair, making the younger boy let out an indignant noise at the treatment.**_

" _ **I bet you will." The manor's rooftop was where the two brothers often met to talk, with Dick being uncomfortable about going in the manor when Bruce was there. Something about a fight although Jason never had the nerve to ask his brother, not wanting to cause him unnecessary pain.**_

" _ **So… have you found a place to patrol yet?" Jason asked, biting his lip a bit in nervousness. He looked down at the ground stories below them, and he knew that Dick was studying him before answering.**_

" _ **I've been looking at a few places… any reason why?" Jason shrugged, biting his lip harder to keep out his feelings. He hadn't wanted his brother to leave and if he found a new place to patrol…**_

 **He might not come back this time…**

" _ **Anything close?" He finally asked and Dick laughed again before ruffling Jason's hair for the second time that night.**_

" _ **No need to worry buddy. I won't go far." Jason looked up at Dick when he said this, smiling.**_

" _ **You promise you'll come visit?" His brother didn't hesitate before answering.**_

" _ **Of course." There was once a time when the brothers weren't as close, leading to squabbles between the two when Bruce had 'replaced' Dick and given away the Robin mantle. Jason knew that this was part of the 'fight' since Dick had told him a while ago but other than that, he couldn't understand how he could just leave like he did.**_

 **It must have been bad…**

" _ **Your family would be proud." Jason started at this, not expecting what Dick had said. He shifted a bit in his spot, biting his lip harder drawing a bit of blood.**_

" _ **Yeah… well… I don't really care. They didn't seem to with the way they were…" He trailed off at this, feeling bitterness hit him again when he thought of his biological family. He felt hands on his shoulders, turning him and he looked up at his brother, concern in the older man's eyes.**_

" _ **Don't say that. They might not have been good at showing it, but they still loved you. No parent can't love their own child." Jason was pulled in for a hug, another thing that Dick constantly gave him and something that he had lacked until being adopted. He was surprised to feel his face wet, not remembering having any tears. They stayed like that for a few moments before Dick gently moved him away.**_

" _ **There, better?" He asked and Jason nodded feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. Some of the reactions his brother seemed to get out of him always made him embarrassed later. Confusion hit him when Dick stood up, as if preparing to leave.**_

" _ **Where are you going?" He asked, not quite sure what to think. Sure it was dark but he didn't have to leave yet, did he?**_

" _ **I have to go patrol," His brother started before leaning down and bopping Jason on the nose. "And so do you, remember?" Dick smiled down at him and Jason couldn't help the excitement that hit him when he thought of going out on patrol again. He nodded, before feeling sad that his brother had to leave again.**_

" _ **You could stay and go with us. I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind…"**_ **and I sure wouldn't…** _ **He suggested, feeling disappoint enter him when Dick shook his head.**_

" _ **Sorry but I have to go check in on the place I've been scoping, remember?" Jason got to his feet at this, preparing to go back inside. He was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to stare back at Dick, curious on what his brother was going to say.**_

" _ **You know, family isn't just related by blood. Just like there was your biological family, we're also your family." Dick leaned down to give him one last hug before leaving after finishing what he wanted to say. "No matter what you do, you can't erase that. We're family and we'll always be here when you need us."**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Jason threw his helmet away from him and towards the wall, not caring if it got broken again. He could always fix it, he made it after all. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps and he knew that tears would soon follow if he didn't calm himself down. Thunder sounded and he felt the pain again, closing around him.

 _Loneliness: that must be what this is…_

He hadn't felt this in a while, making him wonder if he was so consumed by his hatred and revenge that he didn't feel anything but those emotions that were connected to it. He felt like he couldn't breathe for a second so he abandoned the chair and instead laid against the ground, the cold seeping into him making him realize where he was, making the suffocation go away. Once he had calmed down a bit, he leaned up against the wall, water from the broken window leaking down onto his head.

 _That can't be it, can it? Something as little as 'family'?_

He had many reasons on why he thought he had abandoned his revenge but this one always came back each time, making it seem more and more likely that that was the cause. He stared over at the discarded helmet and then back out into the night sky.

 _Maybe I could…_

He quickly grabbed the helmet and fit it back on his face, before perching on the window, avoiding the area with glass. He stared out into the rain, deciding that it might be the best course of action right now.

 _Maybe Dick can help…_

He left, knowing now that his brother would talk to him. It might come as a big shock if Bruce hadn't already told him, but Jason needed to talk to someone, to the one person who had always seemed to understand him.

* * *

 **So I always thought about why Jason just decided to abandon his revenge in a matter of what… minutes… hours? So this came up and I decided to write it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he did because I've been wanting Red Hood in the Arkham games for a while now I just feel like there should have been a reason other than, 'this would make a good story point' (no offense to the original Arkham game writers). I'm just naturally curious about these things. Hopefully we'll get more in the form of a DLC (I know there's already the Red Hood DLC that you got if you preordered from GameStop but I feel like there should be more) that details maybe before or even after for Jason. I hope you all have a great day! Feel free to let me know what you thought in a review!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	2. Family Reunion

**Leradomi:** Request granted. :) Glad you liked the story so much!  
 **guest (Guest):** I was able to create another chapter for this so far, this one involving Nightwing. :)

* * *

Family Reunion

Jason wasn't quite sure that breaking into his brother's apartment was the best idea.

 _I mean… who even has this kind of security?_

He knew that since Dick was a member of the Bat-family, that it was only natural to protect what was yours. He vaguely wondered why anyone hadn't linked the fact that Nightwing was really Dick Grayson yet.

 _I mean, if he just enters and exits the same place, and someone followed him back here, wouldn't it be easy to figure out who he was?_

He could say the same thing about him and even Bruce, although Jason had always tried to think of different ways to get back to his apartment. He tried to make it harder in case anyone followed him but he doubted that his brother had done the same.

 _I guess he just doesn't think to…_

He knew that Dick wouldn't be back for a few hours, so he decided to scope out the place so more. You never knew when your brother's place would come in handy…

* * *

Just as he had thought, it had taken Dick three hours to get back, making him think that crime was low tonight in Blüdhaven. Surprisingly enough, it also took him about a minute to realize that Jason was there.

"Who's there?" Dick asked, although he was still in his Nightwing persona with Jason being in his own outfit as well. He really knew that he should get a new one eventually but that could wait for another day.

 _It's not like Gotham's going to change in one night…_

"No one important." Jason stated as he stepped closer to the light that was emitting from the light from the ceiling.

His voice was still disguised by the mask that he wore and he was pretty sure that his brother had no clue he was. He noticed the subtle reach towards the escrima sticks that his brother had near him at all times, especially during patrol.

 _He probably keeps them with him at all times, even when he isn't Nightwing…_

He held up his arms, showing that he was unarmed, his guns still in the holsters.

"I mean no harm." He began and he knew at that moment that he meant it. It wasn't Nightwing's fault for what he had become, more so the Joker's than Bruce's even. "I just want to talk."

His brother leaned against the wall, supposedly taking a relaxed position but Jason knew better. It would just be easier for him to be attacked if he let his guard down or tried to attack Nightwing. His brother folded his arms across his chest before giving Jason a pointed look, mask still on his face.

"Then talk."

 _This is where things get complicated…_

Jason bit his lip; the little nervous tick that he had developed seemed to refuse to go away. Despite knowing that his brother couldn't see his face, he still shifted a bit in nervousness. Nightwing's eyes narrowed at this and Jason knew that his brother was analyzing his every move.

 _The way he used to do in training, the way he does to enemies and even friends…_

He shook his head briefly to clear it before focusing his gaze back on his brother, the pain building again. It felt like if he didn't do something, then he would explode.

 _But I can't just say "Hey I'm back from being 'dead' and have been plotting Bruce's death and the whole reason Gotham is in ruins is because of me" can I?_

He figured he might as well start with the simplest way of letting his brother know he was alive, by removing his mask. He started to lift his hands towards his face, intent on taking the red mask off before seeing Nightwing tense, the escrima sticks now in his hands and ready to be used. He paused before shifting his head a bit.

"I just… I'm just going to take it off, ok?" He stated, watching Nightwing nod in confusion.

 _Well of course he wouldn't understand. Secret identities are supposed to be kept a secret for a reason._

Jason quickly clicked the release button that was on the back of his mask, before removing it with shaking hands. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see Dick's reaction at first before he opened them and viewed his brother with his own eyes for the first time in years.

"I don't think you hitting your brother with electric escrima sticks would be very nice, do you?" He tried for sarcasm but it only came out a whisper before he was looking back at the ground, nervousness making his stomach tighten.

Nothing was said for a few moments, making Jason wonder whether his brother even recognized him, before he was enveloped in a hug. His eyes opened wide in surprise before he tried to look over at Dick's expression. He noticed that his brother's mask was now lying on the table that had been near where he had been previously.

"Jas(1), is that you?" Nightwing- no Dick- asked and Jason couldn't help roll his eyes in embarrassment, like so many times he had before.

"Does the fact that you're not stabbed prove anything?" He asked and Dick let out a watery laugh, before pulling back to look at Jason. Jason couldn't help but wonder if this was real.

 _I mean… I expected him to be in denial…_

Dick's expression turned to one of confusion and Jason couldn't help but remember the J mark imprinted on his face. His brother seemed to be able to make him forget things like that.

 _Oh yeah… that…_

"What happened to your…" His brother trailed off and Jason tried to shrug although he knew that Dick would be able to tell how tense he felt. He didn't like dwelling on the past very much…

"I'll explain in time."

He tried to pretend that it didn't matter much but Dick saw through that as well, his brother's face going hard before leading him to the couch and making him sit down. Dick was about to sit down as well before he must have realized that he still had his costume on.

His brother gave him an apologetic look while Jason shrugged before his brother slipped into another room. It only took about a minute for his brother to come back out, another product of training, this time in a pair of pants and t-shirt. His brother then sat down beside him and gave him an intense stare.

"Talk." He stated and Jason did just that, explaining everything that had happened since he had last seen Dick, which had been years ago.

* * *

Surprisingly enough it had only taken around two hours to tell his brother everything and by the time he was done, he felt emotionally unstable, another side effect of talking about the past. There were a few seconds of silence and he could tell that his brother was trying to process everything.

 _It's just like him… he analyzes almost everything before speaking…_

"That… all happened in the last few years?" His brother asked, although he knew it was a lot to take in. Jason snorted before replying, leaning back a bit into the couch.

"Yeah, you think I'd make it up for fun?" He asked before instantly feeling regret at saying it when he saw a flash of pain go through his brother's eyes. He went to apologize but Dick held up his hand, stopping him from speaking.

"I know you didn't mean it." Jason sighed before sitting back, not quite sure what else to say.

 _What else is there to talk about?_

"So… not that I don't enjoy you coming here but why did you come?" Jason felt a stab of indecision hit him, making him bite his lip. Truth was, he kind of hoped that Dick could have told him why, since he didn't feel like he had it all figured out yet.

"I'm… not sure…" He trailed off, his voice little more than a whisper. He didn't want to admit that he might have come here because of the whole 'family' thing but he was beginning to suspect that Dick already knew that that was the reason. His brother only looked at him for a moment before standing up and stretching.

"Well… I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to figure that out." Jason gave him a curious look when his brother smiled at him. "I mean… now that you're part of the Bat-family-." He cut his brother off at this by standing up.

"Whoa… who said that I was part of the Bat-family?" Dick only laughed a bit before replying.

"I did, just now actually." Jason leaned back against the post behind him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who said that I wanted to be a part of it?" He asked, uneasiness flowing through him. He wasn't used to being controlled and he sure didn't want to start that again. His brother only laughed before coming over and ruffling his hair, just like he had when he was younger.

"You'll want to be eventually so I'm extending the invitation now." Jason only sighed at this before moving a bit towards the window, to stare out it. There were a few moments of silence before he heard Dick sigh.

"Do you still remember what I said that night Jason?" Jason nodded before glancing back at his brother.

"Of course." He stated and then decided to mess with his brother. "Something about family and all that mushy stuff." He held back a smile when his brother sighed and leaned up against the wall, fake exasperation on his face.

"Come on now. You can't tell me that you forgot. We're family and we'll always-." Jason cut his brother off by finishing the sentence for him.

"-be here when you need us. Yeah I remember no need to drag it into my memory more than needed." His brother only laughed at this.

"Oh come on. That should have been framed it was so awesome." He looked back to see his brother's joking smile.

"So you're saying that I should have typed up, printed out your words, and framed them because they were that 'awesome'?" He asked, feeling a smile making its way onto his face. Dick only smiled at him.

"Yep." Jason rolled his eyes at this before turning back around to stare out at the slowly falling rain.

"I bet it would be in a golden frame." Jason stated and he could tell that Dick was giving him a confused look that he knew was fake as well.

"Why's that Jas?"

Jason turned back around to face his brother, the dreary rain forgotten for the moment.

"Because you're the 'Golden Boy'." Dick only frowned at this before letting out a laugh with Jason smiling a bit.

 _Things feel normal again even though they aren't._

He knew that this time they talked, things were reversed. It was Jason this time that had a distant and troubled relationship with Bruce with Dick being the one working side by side with the Dark Knight.

"You know you could come by the manor once in a while…" His brother started, his voice soft. "I'm sure Bruce and Alfred would love to see you again and I could introduce you to Tim…" Jason instantly felt his blood run cold at that.

"No thanks." He stated and Dick made a move towards him, probably figuring that Jason was going to leave. "I'm not interested in meeting the Replacement(2)."

Dick's face turned to one of confusion before it lit up in surprise.

"And I thought I was the one giving nicknames…" He whispered before his voice got a bit louder. "Tim's really not so bad; after all, we have a pretty good relationship despite the way we met, right?"

Jason winced at this before grabbing his mask and slipping it back on.

"Yeah well… I highly doubt it would go the same way…" He slipped the window open preparing to leave before he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned back towards his brother.

"You're not still going to use the whole 'Arkham Knight' name, are you?" Jason paused, wondering what he was going to call himself now. The idea hadn't even occurred to him, and yet he knew he couldn't just stop doing what was ingrained into him from childhood.

"I don't know yet…" He stated, still trying to think over it. First he had to change his outfit and now his name…

"What about Red Hood?" His head snapped around towards Dick at this and his brother let out a laugh. "It's because when you were younger I gave you that red and black jacket that had a red hood and-."

"Yeah, yeah I get it…" He cut his brother off, his face heating from embarrassment, making his brother laugh. His brother let go of his arm, allowing him to move away a bit. "I'll think about it." He stated before going off into the night.

* * *

(1) Even though it's spelled Jas, the pronunciation is 'Jace', something that I always thought that Dick would call him since he tends to be the one to make up nicknames.

(2) I'm not going to take credit for this nickname but it is pretty accurate. In most fanfictions that I have read on the Batman (comics) archive, people always have Jason call Tim 'The Replacement'. So whoever created that nickname, it's pretty cool.

 **So thanks to those who reviewed, I was able to create another part. Originally I was going to post it as a different story but then I figured I'd make it easier on you all by posting with 'Why?' I hope you all enjoyed it and have a great rest of the week! Please let me know what you thought!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	3. Meeting the Replacement

**AnimeWolfGirl9:** Good idea, maybe as a Christmas gift to them all… :)

 **guest (Guest):** Thanks for the information! Out of the New 52 comics I've only gotten to read a few of the Nightwing ones, and some of the Batman and Robin series so I'm quite limited on what I know comic wise.

 **lokiAU10:** Your request has been granted! If you haven't read chapter 2 then I suggest you go back and do that. It has Jason talking with Nightwing and this one is with Tim.

* * *

Meeting the Replacement

"So… why don't you two start with introductions?" Jason heard Dick say and he looked over at the older man that was leaning against the wall. He glanced back towards the Replacement, only to glance away again when searing anger hit him.

 _Why is it that this kid makes me so angry? Oh wait… he took my place, that's why._

The Replacement looked over at Jason before at Dick, watching as the older boy nodded. He couldn't quite blame the boy for his hesitance, he still felt that way about even coming back here.

 _Why'd I do that again? Oh yeah… he convinced me to…_

He let his gaze roam over the Batcave again; still noting that not much had changed. Upgrades were common when you worked with Batman but not much seemed new to Jason, despite the fact that years had passed. He tried not to stare over at the case where his old Robin uniform was, another stark reminder that things were different.

 _Wonder why he keeps it here…?_

He had the vague notion to think about asking the man before he shrugged the idea away. He just wasn't ready to deal with that certain aspect of his life, not that he was quite sure he would ever be ready to.

"Are you really sure this is such a good-?" The Replacement began and Jason scoffed before moving a bit away from the two.

"I'm pretty sure we both know who each other is by now." At this he gave a pointed glanced towards Dick, who was still in his Nightwing persona. The man only shrugged sheepishly before turning a bit so that he was facing them both.

"What was I supposed to do Jas? Bruce already knows and I'm pretty sure that he's told Alfred and Babs…" The man trailed off when it was clear that Jason was trying not to pay attention.

It didn't really bother him that Alfred knew, the old man at least had the right to know, same with Barbara. The only thing that bothered him was that his replacement and the man who was the cause of all of this knew.

 _Of course when I started this whole 'revenge' thing, I knew that it would be unavoidable that he would find out…_

He glanced over towards the Replacement, trying to figure out what the boy was thinking, although it was clear that the boy didn't trust him. The fact that they were all in their costume made things a bit trickier. Dick had told him that they could all take them off and just talk like normal, but Jason wasn't planning on staying long.

 _The only reason I came was so that he wouldn't be bothering me each time we saw each other…_

"Are you really who you say you are though?" The boy asked and Jason rolled his eyes, not that the boy could see.

"Are you?" He bantered back, watching as the Replacement froze up a bit and Jason suppressed a laugh.

 _He's too tense, predictable, and most of all defensive…_

"I'm pretty sure that I know who I am, but who's to say you're not a clone? For all Bruce and everyone else knew, you were dead." The boy asked, making anger go through him at the prospect. Sure it had passed his mind as a solution, if he had actually died.

"Oh I can assure you that I'm me! Run a DNA test if you want!"

He walked a bit over to the computer pulling up his file, knowing that Bruce wouldn't just delete it. Sure enough it sat there, although the man must not have changed it yet since the file still said that he was deceased. He quickly typed a few of the keys, changing what the file said before leaving it up. He didn't feel it was necessary for it to be closed right now, maybe later, but not now.

 _Bruce will know I was here for sure._

He kept a smirk off of his face at the thought, not even surprised when he turned to see that the Replacement was only a few steps away from him. Even with the mask on the boy's face, Jason could clearly tell that the boy was angry. It was common knowledge that they weren't supposed to mess with the computer unless told to.

 _Not that I need to abide by that rule anymore…_

He stepped a bit away from the computer, watching as the boy didn't change what he had written, only pulled up a video file. He held back a wince when he saw which one it was, trying to keep all emotion off of his face. The Replacement turned back towards Jason, his face unreadable as well.

"Can you explain this then?" He asked as he gestured towards the video, clicking the play button although the sound was turned off at the moment, making the video unheard. "We watched you die."

Jason felt the spark of pain and anger go through him again and he tried not to get sucked back into the memory of what had happened, instead tightening his fists and trying to focus on something else. He could hear Nightwing's steps approaching the two and he tried to focus on the rhythm.

"You-," He started, pointing towards the Replacement before continuing. "didn't watch anything, let alone know what happened!"

 _I highly doubt that Bruce would have showed him the video and if the boy's as much of a rule-follower as I think he is, then he wouldn't have looked it up, not until recently that is…_

The Replacement paused the video, right when it looked like Jason had been shot.

 _Not that that was fake, it just wasn't as fatal as they thought it was…_

"Want to explain that then?" Jason stared at the screen, anger going through him. He struggled against the blackout again, his vision going black around the edges before he shook his head a bit, clearing his thoughts.

"Tim that's enough."

Dick was suddenly between the two, with the man giving the Replacement a stern look. Jason suddenly found the situation to be quite humorous. He could tell that his emotions were going off kilter again, which was normally the point that he went out and killed something but at this moment he just didn't care.

 _The Replacement asked a simple question and Golden Boy gets defensive…_

He let out a laugh at that, clicking the rewind button on the computer before letting the video play once more. He could feel both of their confused gazes on him and Dick stepped towards him a bit, pausing misstep.

"Jas, are you-?" He began but Jason held up a hand to stop him before gesturing back to the re-looped video.

"No, no. He deserves to know the truth of what _really_ happened. You all do actually…" He trailed off a bit at that, before tilting his head at the video, the pain suddenly seeming far off. "That-." He began, pausing at the point where the bullet entered his body as he gestured towards the screen with his head. "was real. _All_ of it was real… just not as fatal as you would all have liked."

He watched as Dick's face became confused, as did the Replacement's at his words, which slightly made him question his own choice of word as well. He quickly shrugged it off though.

 _If they would have cared, then they would have continued looking, even for just a body…_

He realized how backwards his thinking was than a few days ago and he vaguely considered leaving just there.

 _Better than to get anyone killed, wouldn't it?_

He questioned himself as he began walking towards the exit, conflict warring in him. Part of him wanted to stay and finish the 'conversation' but the other part…

 _I need to get out of here…_

It was just too easy to imagine him killing the boy, ending all his troubles here and now.

 _Not that that would really be all your troubles, would it?_

He shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts, his hand automatically going to where one of his guns rested. It was just too easy to rely on instinct, not that instinct was always the right way for Jason.

 _It was what got me killed after all…_

* * *

 **So I hope that you all don't hate me for making Jason act this way. I just think that he would have at least a little bit of unstableness because of his torture that happens when someone triggers or nearly triggers a flashback for him. I also realize that this is a bit anticlimactic but things will be explained more in the next chapter. I also apologize if Tim was a bit OOC, not quite sure how to write him since there are so many different sides that we see throughout the games… Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought in a review!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	4. The Butler

**AnimeWolfGirl9:** Glad to know! :) Hope you enjoy this one as well! It was really fun writing Alfred.

* * *

The Butler

Jason winced and pulled away a bit from the alcohol covered cloth before holding still once again at the butler's gentle suggestion. Dick was standing over in the corner of the room, looking slightly worried.

"If you want to go check on the Replacement now you can." He called over to the man, squirming a bit under his older brother's gaze.

 _I don't need you staring at me to add to the guilt…_

"I think I'll wait here until you're all cleaned up. Tim's already been looked at."

A few minutes of awkward silence filled the room, with Alfred leaving momentarily to grab some more supplies. Jason shifted a bit in the seat, knowing better than to get up and leave for fear of facing Alfred's disappointment. That was the worst…

"Well I think that went rather well…" Jason stated before trailing off when Dick's eyes narrowed a bit. His older brother leaned against the wall and sighed.

"You tried to shoot him in the head." Jason tried for a smile although he knew that Dick could tell that it was faked.

"But I didn't." His brother only sighed again before glancing to where the Replacement's room was located across from his.

"Only because I took out the bullets beforehand…" Dick trailed off before glancing towards the door again when it slid open to reveal that Alfred was back, looking less than pleased at their conversation.

"Master Richard, I suggest that you go talk with Master Timothy while you wait. It shouldn't take much longer to patch up Master Jason's wounds." Jason sighed, leaning back a bit into the chair, knowing that this was Alfred's way of telling them both that he wanted to talk to him.

 _Just what I need…_

What the man wanted to do most was slip out the door and never come back. Jason found himself arguing in his head which was easier: when they thought he was dead or now that everyone knew he was alive…

 _Either way, it doesn't matter now which was the easier option…_

Jason watched as Dick glanced between the two of them, giving them each silent looks, before quietly slipping out the door. The black-haired man tried not to wince as the door closed, his gaze automatically being drawn to the only other person in the room.

 _Alfred…_

Jason expected criticism as a start to the talk, but instead got silence, with the elderly man coming back over to finish treating up his wounds. He tried not to fidget as the man began stitching up the wound on his arm. Jason couldn't exactly remember the specifics of when and how he had gotten the cut during the fight; he merely tried not to wince when the needle went in. Despite being raised on various wound treatments being a main factor of life when you fought crime, the one thing he couldn't quite get over was needles.

 _It's because of her…_ A picture flashed quickly in his mind, a woman lying on the floor passed out, various needles surrounding her with empty vials of liquid discarded in the corner, and the image was gone a moment later.

"Does it hurt, Master Jason?" The question caused him to snap out of his thoughts, glancing at the butler as the man held one end of the needle attached to thread slightly away from his pale arm. Jason could see that only one stitch was through, causing him to grit his teeth a bit.

 _About ten more or so to go…_

"No." He stated, glancing away when the butler moved to continue, carefully inserting the needle through the raw skin. The kind look that the loyal butler gave the younger man caused him to continue. "I was just thinking of something."

"Oh? Could it perhaps be the time that Master Richard had to hold you down on the table after you got injured?" The question caused him to scowl, the thought bringing back the unpleasant memory.

"Of course not! For the record, it was Golden Boy's fault for failing to inform me about the procedure!" He spat out the excuse that he had always used when he was younger, most of the time blaming the older boy for his own childish actions. His face heated up a moment later when the elderly man let out a laugh at his actions.

"I suppose it was." Humor could be seen in the elderly man's gaze as he readjusted Jason's arm, the appendage having moved as an automatic response to his rant about his older 'brother'. "Although, it could be stated that it was your own fault for failing to understand when they were explaining it, couldn't it?"

The question was posed innocently enough but it still made Jason sigh, the older man glancing towards the door, a glass window showing what was happening across the room in the hall. Dick and the Replacement- he refused to think the kid's name- seemed to be talking, with the older man explaining something, gesturing back towards where Alfred and Jason currently were.

"Why do I get the sudden feeling that we're not just talking about the memory?" He muttered as he watched them, glancing away a moment later when bile rose in his throat at their actions.

It reminded him too much of how Dick and him had talked after missions, discussing tactics or things that had happened, whether it be on the phone or in person.

 _If only things were that simple…_ A hand on his shoulder jolted the black-haired man out of his thoughts, causing him to glance over at the owner of said appendage. The elderly man gave him a gentle smile before moving over to put away the first-aid kit.

"Time has an interesting way in changing things…" He glanced back at Jason before once more towards his simple task. "I trust that now that you're here that you will be staying the night?"

Jason opened his mouth to naturally refuse the offer, knowing that the more time he spent here would just complicate things, before he paused, finding himself shutting it once the butler gave him a long look. If it was anyone else in his previously adopted 'family', Jason knew that he could just refuse; and yet… it seemed like when it came to the faithful butler, he was more willing to do what the old man asked. He found himself nodding once slowly, which caused the older man to give him a content smile.

"Good. Now I trust that you know where your old room is? If not I'd be more than happy to show you."

* * *

 **So I was looking over my fanfiction account and realized that it's been well over a year since I last updated this fanfiction. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long! Hopefully the chapter was worth the wait though despite it being shorter! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Chapter Question: What do you think** _actually_ **caused Tim and Jason to get into a fight? (I didn't put the actual reason in, despite how tempted I was to, because I was curious to see what you all thought).**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
